1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp assembly, and more particularly, to an automotive headlamp that dynamically controls the radiation direction as a vehicle travels on a curved road.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for conventional dynamic bending lamps, as a vehicle travels on a curved road, lamps rotate left/right according to the angle of a steering wheel and velocity of the vehicle. The above rotation of lamps allows a driver to have a better visual field on a curved road. However, in the related art, lamps were not able to sufficiently rotate to desired angles with considerable curvature or crossroads due to limitation in the lamps's structure.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the operational principle of a dynamic bending lamp in the related art. As a vehicle 5, which has provided a beam pattern 1, enters a curved road 3, headlamps rotate left according to the rotational angle of the steering wheel, and a beam pattern 2 is formed on the road surface in a direction (yaw direction) according to an angle of the traveling direction of the vehicle. As a result, a wider road range is visually improved for the driver.
A technology that embodies a dynamic bending lamp by adding an individual partial reflecting mirror and a driving mechanism to the lamp to rotate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-197012. An automotive headlamp disclosed in the patent document includes a light source with a mounted hood, a fixed reflector, a driving hood that has a rotatable movable reflector and rotates according to the rotation of the movable driving reflector to variously distribute light, and a fixed hood that intercept light from the light source for the fixed reflector. However, the headlamp can not also rotate at a sufficient angle, in order to radiate light to a region having a considerably large curvature on the curved road 3, as described above.
On the other hand, lamps should also be able to rotate to increase a driver's visual field at crossroads, so that a technology has been developed by individually adding a lamp module including an additional light source and reflecting mirror, or an additional driving source. However, by adding an inexpensive halogen light source and a reflecting mirror, light emitted from the above-described light source has a different quality than the white light emitted from an HID (High Intensity Discharge) and may be regarded as a special signal due to flickering. Further, it is difficult to secure sufficient space and flexibility in designing when a lamp module is added.